NHL 13
'' NHL 13'' is an ice hockey video game developed by EA Canada and published by EA Sports. It is the 21st installment of the NHL series and will be released on September 11th in North America, and September 14th, 2012, in Europe. The game was released on the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360. There was another yearly vote to determine the cover player. The voting began on March 29th, 2012 with 60 players. The total voting period drew nearly 25 million worldwide votes. Philadelphia Flyers star Claude Giroux was chosen over Nashville Predators' goalie Pekka Rinne in the final round. The cover star was announced at the 2012 NHL Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada. Like NHL 12, Gary Thorne (play-by-play) and Bill Clement (color) provide commentary for NHL 13. Features * EA Sports Hockey I.Q: Makes CPU-controlled players and teammates smarter by reacting to everything on the ice, not just what they see in front of them. Goaltenders are more in-tune with potential scoring threats. Over 5 times as many strategy options are brought into this newest installment, which can also allow for runing of actual NHL plays. * True Performance Skating, a new skating engine based on physics, makes the player skating more dynamic and authentic with 1,000 different animations recorded through motion capture technology. The physics are divided into three areas, explosiveness, top-end speed, and momentum. Depending on the how the player holds the movement stick, skaters can quickly accelerate to top speed. Explosiveness factors into speed while gliding, while stationary, or how far the skater can mantain his top speed. Top speed of skaters is determined by their real-life top speeds. Lastly, on-ice momentum is factored into all movements on ice. When a skater is gliding at top speed, they take much wider turns. To maintain better control of your player, take your player to a glide before making any sharp turns. * Refined on-ice presentation aims to make the in-game experience more authentic than previously. New camera angles are available on replays, and team-specific presentations for each NHL team. These presentations can also be customized for your own experience. * GM Connected: Allows Be a GM players to take their teams online and play them against others' teams around the world. There is a connected mobile app which allows players to keep tabs with their league on the go. * NHL Moments Live: "Can you recreate or change history?" A new mode which allows players to re-play great, important moments from the previous 2011-12 season. New moments will be uploaded and updated into the game as the 2012-13 NHL season passes. * 'Hockey Ultimate Team: '''A new design has been implemented into this mode, along with updates to the reward system and playoff formats. New player-card collections have been added in to allow easier team creation. * '''All new GM Brain: '''New and updated trade logic between AI GMs and users. * '''EA Sports Hockey League: '''Club captains and improved matchmaking have been added into this year's installment. * '''Be a Pro: '''Players are now able to demand a trade from their team. Players can also retire at any point in their season/career. * '''Refined goalie controls: '''Previous installments of NHL used to assign the right stick to making manual saves. The right stick has been updates to anticipate a save direction instead of making the actual save. * '''Puck Chops: '''A new in gae feature allowing you to "chop" the puck to a teammate if you dont have time to control it and make a pass Teams ''NHL 13 will include seven professional leagues: the National Hockey League (NHL), American Hockey League (AHL), Czech Extraliga, SM-liiga, Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL), Elitserien (SEL), and National League A (NLA). The Canadian Hockey League is also included, which comprises the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL), Ontario Hockey League (OHL), and Western Hockey League (WHL). Rögle BK will replace Djurgårdens IF in the SEL, due to the 2012 Kvalserien. Players can now play the Winter Classic, both the 2012 game in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and the 2013 game in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The worst rated team in the game is Great Britian.The best rated team in the Legends Team Videos See Also *Achievements *Screenshots *Trophies *Videos External links * Official website * NHL 13 cover vote * nhl-13-released-on-xbox-360-playstation-3 * HockeyUltimateTeam.com Category:Electronic Arts NHL series Category:NHL 13